The present invention is about an adjustment device for setting laminar plate elements.
In particular, the adjustment device is usefully employed for setting glass sheets, which are aligned in a vertical position to carry out glazed frames or windows, and glass or crystal transparent surfaces in general.
It is known that the operation of alignment in a vertical position of laminar plate elements, in particular made of glass and crystal, is a laborious and delicate operation which is performed at present using wedge-shaped shims.
In particular, wedge-shaped shims made of wood or other yielding material are used, which are interposed between the lower edge of the vertically disposed sheets and the respective bearing surface.
The operator, acting with thrusting means, for instance with a hammer, horizontally moves the shims so that the inclined surfaces of said shims, on which the sheet edges are supported, cause an upwardly directed force component which vertically moves the sheets in order to mutually align them on a vertical plane.
It is known for those skilled in the art that the use of the aforementioned wedge-shaped shims has some acknowledged inconveniences.
A first inconvenience is due to the fact that the sheet alignment operation is time-consuming and laborious, since the shims have to be forced with a lot of attention and care, with repeated strokes of small intensity to avoid to damage the sheets and to obtain small vertical displacements which allow to reach in a precise manner the desired alignment condition. Therefore, it should be understood that, operating in the above described way, the alignment operation requires a particular experience and it has to be performed by properly skilled personnel.
Another inconvenience is due to the fact that the sheet, when the shims are horizontally forced between the bearing surface and the sheet edge, besides being vertically lifted up, is also inevitably horizontally moved, and this further complicates the alignment work of the operator.
A further inconvenience is due to the fact that, during the setting, the inclined surfaces of the shims scrape against the sheet edges and they could damage said sheets.
Not the least inconvenience is due to the fact that, using the shims, it is not possible to perform a micrometric adjustment and thus to obtain, at each shim, the same lifting stress value on the sheet.
The present invention intends to overcome the aforementioned inconveniences.